


I could be your curse or your angel, it's all in how you love me

by trapped



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapped/pseuds/trapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cat!yoongi. a tsundere cat. jimin's cat. turns into human whenever he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Yoongi is Jimin’s cat ever since he moved into his apartment. Jimin prefers cats over dogs, because, well, he likes tsunderes and even his friends find it weird. It’s like you want to actually date your freaking pet, right? But anyway, he loves Yoongi though albeit Yoongi’s fluffy appearance there hides the demon inside. Jimin enjoys being scratched (yes, he does) by Yoongi. He enjoys being woken up at the middle of the night by a starving and whiny Yoongi. He literally enjoys evey second he has with Yoongi. I know, it’s weird, but that’s just how he is.

 

      Jimin comes home late from school due to his upcoming thesis, and he’s deadass tired that he wants to sleep for a week. He’s usually wide awake every night but surprisingly, he doesn’t have the energy for it. He greets Yoongi a hello and then slumps onto his bed and falls into deep slumber. Yoongi stares at his owner, bewildered and confused. Why? Why didn’t he pat my fucking head? Why didn’t he kissed my head like he usually does before he sleeps? Why? Yoongi’s anger starts to boil down, and it can’t be helped. At all. Everyone is dead. You are dead. I am dead. We are dead. The end is near.

Yoongi poked Jimin and he didn’t even bulged. Yoongi deadass tried everything to wake up Jimin and do his rituals to him every fucking day. And what’s making everything worse is that Yoongi’s hungry. No, scratch that, he is starving. He’s like in his lowest and ugliest state right now. He wants to fight Jimin and everyone else so bad that he killed all the rats all over his apartment.

Yoongi made a mess everywhere, and it’s no joke because Jimin is hella mad. Like really. When he woke up, he basically smiled scarily, and Yoongi’s White furr stood up. Yoongi regrets everything, and he’s meowing like an abandoned cat. His bell collar rang as he jumped into Jimin’s arms, licking his soft spot; his neck. With that, Jimin turned soft again. It’s like they’re supporting each other in different ways, and it’s weirdly cute.

“You know I’m always tired, right? I wish you would behave more, that will make me happy.” Jimin played with Yoongi and they’re okay again. Just like that. A lick on the neck is the answer to an angry Jimin. Jimin stares at Yoongi’s blue eyes, “Yoongi-ah, thank you for killing all the rats. That’s some mad skills. But please, don’t forget to take them out because they stink. Okay?” Jimin swears to every saint and God that he saw Yoongi’s subtle smile as it followed a cute meow. _Oh my God. Did I just saw my cold, resting bitch-faced tsundere cat smile?_ He was stunned and obviously, his insides were turning again due to his pet’s cuteness. We know it, Jimin, but you’re late for school. Gotta defend that shit.

 

 

     Jimin was late and Taehyung smacked his ass as a penalty. “Why are you late?” Taehyung asked his bestfriend, his arms on his waist like a mom.

“None of your business,” Jimin replied, remembering Yoongi’s smile and that cute meow. Taehyung just shook his head. Probably didn’t heard his alarm again. “Okay, so, our defense is about to start. Y’all ready?” Jimin said to his group and his members, including Taehyung, yelled yes in unison. Except Taehyung said fuck yes and he received a pinch from Jimin. Fuck yes, me too.

 

 

     “FUCK YES,” Jungkook shouted in the auditorium. Jimin’s group won their defense and Jungkook was watching very carefully. Literally everyone looked at him. The panels weren't pleased with the language, but Jimin smirked and took the mic from the emcee, “YES BIH!!!” The whole crowd cheered for them. Embarrassed at first, Jungkook then continued swearing as if he isn’t at school. He thought his swearing was funny, but no. It’s too much. He keeps on yelling fuck yes, and even said ‘I fucked your bitch in gucci flip flops’.

The guards came in and took Jungkook outside,. “I was just making it fun and _lit_. You know lit? You don’t, don’t ya?” The guards were looking at him, astounded by the teenager’s words, “Man, this generation sure is ugly.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes, “I hate you two. Fucking rats,” he walks away and cries on his way home. He’s got too much load on his shoulders. That’s what he thinks.

Meanwhile, the 95z, partied with their members overnight. Jimin didn’t came home the whole day and Yoongi, of course, starts to worry. He was waiting for Jimin to come home all night and he even went outside just to wait for his owner to come home. Yoongi couldn't stop thinking about Jimin. He wishes he could be a human, who could be with Jimin always, not a freaking cat who stays at home and gets left behind.

       

        Jimin went home late in the morning, wasted and smells really bad. He immediately ran to the bathroom and puked everything he drank yesterday. He is a bad drinker, but still drank anyways, just to look cool in front of his members. He’s the leader, right? Gotta look cool and drink everything up. And Taehyung just had to tease Jimin that he’s got a low alcohol tolerance. Basically, he got drunk and didn’t went home for 24 hours.

He went to the kitchen and saw a note at the fridge.

 

_Hyung~ I didn’t know you have a cute, naked, submissive boyfriend? I’m sorry for barging in. I saw his peeny. I’m terribly sorry, hyung. I just dropped by to give you food for your win. I’m REALLY sorry. — Jungkook_

 

“Wha—? Boyfriend? Naked? Submissive? What is this weirdo saying.” He crumpled the paper and threw it. Just what on earth is Jungkook talking about. He knows Jungkook says hella weird things, but he didn’t know he’s _this_ weird. Maybe he’s too drunk that he read it incorrectly. He grabbed the crumpled paper and read everything again for the 5th time. And, “Oh my God,” What the FUCK is he saying? He starts to scan the room. Wait… someone’s missing.

 

 

Yoongi.

 

 

“Yoongi?” He shouted and started to panic. Holy shit. He left Yoongi all alone again. He must be starving and angry. He made him felt shit again, and Jimin’s about to cry. Where the hell are you, Yoongi?! “Yoongi-ah, where are you?” He’s tearing up, “Please…” He frantically searched on his living room, and when he went to his bedroom. Voila.

A cute blonde naked guy wearing Yoongi’s bell collar. Great. Now he IS drunk, he thought. He legit screamed at the view and blushed. Jimin went outside the room and processed everything that just happened. _Is this what Jungkook is saying? Fucking hell. He’s cute. I saw his… fucking… penis. I can’t believe. Am I too drunk? Just what alcohol did I drank last night._

Gathering his confidence, he peeked on the door, “Um, can you like, cover your damn thing? I could see it…clearly.” He pointed the guy’s thing while every inch of his body is shaking. Jimin’s as red as a tomato right now, and on top of that, he’s very ugly due to his hangover. He feels like shit.

The cute guy covered his thing with Jimin’s sheets, “Jimin,” he spoke and I swear to God, Jimin tensed up and got goosebumps by the deepness and hoarseness of the voice. He was attracted. And it’s bad, according to him. Jimin stepped inside his room and slowly closed the door. He’s nervous, his hands covered in sweat and his face painted in Red. A good view for our personified cat Yoongi.

Jimin gulped when he saw Yoongi smirked, “I’m Yoongi, your cat,” he licks Jimin’s neck like a cat. Jimin quivered and pushed Yoongi away, “Woah, woah, woah! Stop right…there. Stop."

 

 

                    A/N: There will be a continuation. Please be patient, I'm on it :)


	2. An excuse

     Jimin gulped when he saw Yoongi smirked, “I’m Yoongi, your cat,” he licks Jimin’s neck like a cat. Jimin quivered and pushed Yoongi away, “Woah, woah, woah! Stop right…there. Stop.”

Yoongi pouted like a little child and Jimin, of course, is dead inside. He couldn’t help to look at Yoongi's skinny and pale naked body that’s literally 5 inches away from him. They could even hear each other’s breath in the silence. Jimin knew he won’t make it with ‘Yoongi’ for a day, because, hell, he’s teasing him so badly. Yoongi lowered the sheets covering his _thing_ , and his V line showing to the drunken guy.

Jimin breathed a heavy sigh, embarrassed at the sight of his pet’s personified body. Yoongi made a puking sound, “Hell, your breath stinks,” as he said that he backed out of his owner like a frightened little kitty on all fours. Jimin is incredibly weak right now, his heart palpitating faster than before and it ain’t healthy. Boy, get that heart checked.

Jimin ran faster than Usain Bolt could towards the bathroom and showered. He just wants a goddamn sleep, and cuddle with his actual cat. Not a human cat. His thoughts were on shamble, tiny pieces of paper putting it together to an indescribable feeling. He usually showers fast, but for now, he wants to stay in the shower forever. If you saw and witnessed Yoongi’s ugliest and lowest state, this is probably Jimin’s—well, closer than that.

 

     After Jimin took an hour shower, he found Yoongi asleep on the damn floor in front of the fucking bathroom door. Jimin’s got his towel wrapped around his waist and then he’s gonna see a naked guy sleeping in front of him? He freaked out again. They’re almost skin to skin and it’s killing him. He did the sign of the cross before picking up Yoongi, carrying him in a bridal style. Jimin’s fighting the urge to look at his pet’s _thing_ so hard. If you could only see his face, what a view.

He was looking at the ceiling while carrying his princess pet, and he’s blushing. His body all red from the feeling of Yoongi’s smooth skin on his. Let me make this a bit cliché. Jimin tripped on the remote control because, fuck, he’s looking at the goddamn ceiling. Who wouldn’t trip, I ask you? So, the result was an awkward—very—position that made Yoongi wake up. Upon opening his eyes, he noticed the smell of Jimin’s breath. _So he actually brushed his teeth, huh_. But that’s not the point here, Yoongi. It took him awhile to realize the sexual position they're in.

 

 

_Why is Jimin on top of me?_

_Wait._

_The FUCK._

_He’s naked too? Is he… is he planning to do ‘it’ with his own pet?! He’s hella crazy. I actually feel sad for him. I know he’s a virgin, but wow, didn’t knew he’d go this damn far just to fuck an ass._

 

 

All that thoughts aside, Jimin fainted on top of Yoongi because he felt it. Jimin FELT it. He felt Yoongi’s peeny that’s why he fainted. He’s a virgin, and probably gay, so it’s an expected outcome. Yoongi didn’t know what to do. Jimin’s supposed to take care of his pet, not the other way around, right?

Yoongi ended up carrying Jimin to his bed. Mind you, they’re both naked. But Yoongi doesn’t feel aroused at all so he did it without a problem. He has seen Jimin’s penis everyday, so it’s not a new sight. He was honestly getting tired of seeing his owner’s _small_ dick. But he noticed it looks different today. He leaned on it like it’s nothing, and wondered,

 _Why is his thing standing up? It was always lifeless like an eggplant_. Yoongi takes a good look on his penis, and compared their dicks. He even tried to make it stand, but it wasn’t happening. It’s like he’s wielding a sword, which is disgusting. He was straight up curious, no malicious intent at all.

 

     Jimin woke up in the afternoon feeling like a total shieeet. His eyes rapidly looked for Yoongi, but he saw his cat, Yoongi lying beside him. Jimin closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He noticed he was naked and his towel was lying around his room. _Oh my God. Did Yoongi carried me? Or I was sleepwalking?_ He didn’t know if what happened earlier was real or a dream, but God knows he woke up with a boner and it’s his cat’s fault.

 

 

     It’s a Sunday. Jimin regrets sleeping all day because his precious ‘me’ time was wasted in masturbating and cleaning up his apartment. He was supposed to treat himself new clothes since he lead the thesis and made them win. _Oh well. I’ll just do it next weekend._

Jimin was eating peacefully when someone rang the doorbell. He rushed to the door and opened it. “Yes, who’s—,” he said with his mouth full. His face went from 100 to 0 real quick, “Jungkook and Taehyung.” The two walked past him like he doesn’t own the apartment. That’s just how they are.

Taehyung stopped and faced Jimin, “Where’s your boyfriend?” And cue when Jimin starts to choke. Jungkook got a bottle of water, and splashed the water on his face.

“Idiot! You’re supposed to make him drink the water!” Taehyung scolded. What a mess. Jungkook is a mess. The hyungs were always praying for his maturity to come closer. But very serious when you’re a total stranger to him.

“I know,” Jungkook whistled.  
“Then why?” Jimin replied.  
“I was doing it for vine, you know.” He showed his camera and smiled sheepishly. Jimin rolled his eyes, “That’s very much like you.”  
“I know.”

 

“So like, where’s your boyfriend?” Taehyung asked again. This time, Jimin is drying himself while walking. He was about to reply when he stepped on a lego. “FUUUUCK.” He screamed.

“I know I don’t own lego bricks. Where did that—,” he glares at Jungkook, “Jeon. Jungkook.” He’s deadass bouta fight Jungkook when Taehyung stopped them.  
“This is the last one, I swear! You’ll be thanking me when you’re famous.” He defenses himself.  
“Yeah, yeah. Enough,” Jimin had enough for Jungkook and he’s like semi ignoring him right now.

“Okay. So, Jungkook, I want you to stay still for a fucking while and let me speak.” Taehyung told Jungkook, “Where’s your boyfriend?” Taehyung asked.  
“I don't have a boyfriend!” Jimin said.  
“Jungkook told me he saw your boyfriend here. NAKED.”

 

 

_So after all, it’s real, huh? Yoongi really did became a human._

 

 

Jimin sighed, “He’s a friend.”  
“That’s like an old excuse. It’s much older than my ancestors, honestly.” Jungkook mocked.  
“Shut up, rat.”  
Jungkook was offended, and his feelings were hurt again so he zipped his lips and stayed still as he was told to in the first place.

 

Jimin rubbed his forehead, thinking of some _new_ excuse to say. He keeps on thinking if he should tell them the truth. Who would believe that, anyway? Even if they’re both weird, he knows that they wouldn’t believe and say “Now that’s a new, original and creative EXCUSE. 1000/10 man.” He’s having a dilemma. His head hurts.

“Okay. We won’t force you to tell _who_ and who he is to you. We just want to know if he’s your boyfriend.” Taehyung calmly spoke.  
“Honestly, no,” He denied.  
“Why is he naked?” Jungkook showed a picture of Yoongi, naked and looking so submissive. He’s even licking his hand, like a cat would. Jimin wishes he could disappear right now.  
“Is he cosplaying your favorite cat, Yoongi? Is this your _kink_? A _fetish_ , maybe?” Jungkook asked.  
“Didn’t I told you to shut up? Stop. I’m getting a headache.” Jimin acts like he’s actually having a headache where in reality he’s thinking about an excuse. _An excuse. An excuse. An excuse._

 

 

 _Well, fuck excuses_. He finally thought.

 

 

Jimin looked at his so-called _friends_ , took a deep breath, “He’s my… boyfriend.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE WILL COME. I'm telling you. I got a lot of ideas for this story. I'm a newbie in this domain, please, leave a comment & kudos as well. I accept criticism or advices! Thank you ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	3. human-cat thing

Jimin looked at his so-called friends, took a deep breath, “He’s my… boyfriend.”

 

With that, both of them fell silent. Jimin couldn’t tell if they believe him or not, but he knows it worked. It will either shut them up, or make them crazier. All of them never had a boyfriend or girlfriend in their lives. They had crushes, yes, but they got no idea how love really works. They’re all fun and games, and apparently, not into relationships. That is why having a love interest is something they look forward to, especially to Jimin, who is serious about his studies. Who would’ve thought, huh?

 

“What’s his name?” Jungkook suddenly asked, and Jimin shot a nervous and deadly look.

  
“I thought you guys won’t force me to tell him who he is?” Jimin backfired. He’s doing his best to avoid them asking Yoongi’s name. They would pretty much be like ‘Ooh. So he has the same name as your cat, that’s why. I can confirm it’s a cat fetish.’ Hell naw. No way. Nuh uh. Never happening.

 

“Okay. We won’t. Jungkook, let’s go,” Taehyung grabbed Jungkook and smiled at Jimin, “We’ll talk more tomorrow. Good night.”

  
Jungkook looks at Jimin, “Watch the vine later! You’re gonna be famous!” He waves a goodbye and leaves with Taehyung.

 

  
      Jimin is nervous. Taehyung being serious isn’t something he like the most, and definitely not the best one to talk to about Yoongi. Whenever Taehyung’s serious he’s acting like a father, which doesn’t fit him at all. He’s weird, right, but witnessing Taehyung being unweird is very… foreign. It happens once a month or whenever something serious happens. The last time he went to serious mode is when he got a big F on his tests. His father gave him a good beating that made him serious. In short, he is weirdly scary when serious.

 

Jimin hates Mondays (who doesn’t?) and this time he will have to face Taehyung’s interrogation. He groaned at the thought. Going to school is tiresome already, he wants to hurry home and have fun with Yoongi. Jimin tried to erase the image of personified Yoongi on his mind, but it’s all getting worse. He remembers his pale, skinny but cute body, the soft blonde hair, and especially Yoongi’s cat eyes. It was lazy, drooling, yet dreamy. Jimin couldn’t remove that memory in his mind. He would probably get old and tell his grandchildren about Yoongi (except the naked scene and shit, of course).

 

When Jimin walked into his school, a lot of people (mostly girls), surrounded him. Well, what the fuck. Everybody’s looking at him with enthusiasm, like he did something great that changed everyone's lives. The hell is this commotion about? He’s puzzled, but he bowed down his head and walked straightly. That’s when he thought of something.

 

Jungkook.

 

_This little bitch said he’s gonna make me famous. But how did he got me this famous in just one fucking night? That’s some talent. He could be a manager or something. But I didn’t wished to be famous, at all. I hate attention. I hate it when people bug me to every little thing I do. How can I unfamous myself?_

 

Jimin sighed as he opened his classroom door. Again, everyone’s eyes are at him again. Everybody fell dead silent. Then he hears a familiar ring of a bell. I know that sound. It was right behind him, and it keeps on ringing and ringing that he knows it’s Yoongi’s collar bell. He knows it. That’s impossible. _If Yoongi’s right behind me, stab me. Stab me._

 

He wishes to every saint and God that when he looks behind, it’s just no one. He closes his eyes, whispers his prayers, and looks back slowly. He was nervous, duh, because Yoongi’s been on his mind everytime and it’ll be so hard to forget what happened yesterday.

 

Oh Lord.

 

Hell yeah, it was Yoongi.

 

_All right. Don’t stab me._

 

Jimin’s so close to fainting again right now. So this is why everyone’s eyes are on me. But they’re all actually looking at my beautiful cat, Yoongi. Yoongi looks goddamn gorgeous, even boys would hit him up, honestly. He was wearing the collar bell, black leather jacket, white V-neck, black pants and some Converse.

 

_Aren’t those my clothes? How the fuck?! And he knows how to dress up. Wow. Just, wow._

 

Yoongi looked at Jimin carefully before smirking, “I’m wearing your favorite brief,” he whispers. With that, Yoongi walked past along Jimin and left his owner stunned and blushing. It has some holes, idiot, but it’s still my favorite. He couldn’t believe Yoongi went to school with him, without his naïve ass noticing. That’s so dumb, like, how could you not be aware of who is behind you the whole fucking time, right? _Sue me._

 

Jimin sat on his seat, uncomfortable at the fact that Yoongi is right beside him.

 

“Isn’t that Namjoon’s seat?” He asked his cat, who is staring at him lovingly with those beautiful eyes. Jimin gulped.

  
“I asked him to switch our seats, duh. I actually don’t know how school works, but I’m going to try and beat your ass,” Yoongi said blankly.

  
“Wait, how the hell did you enrolled?”

  
“Oh, that. I asked Jungkook to enroll me and I have scholarship, so don’t worry about the tuition.”

 

_He passed the scholarship exam?! How the fuck?_

 

“Please stop asking me questions. Just imagine I’m not your cat.” He smiled slightly, which made Jimin blush. How is he gonna think Yoongi’s not his cat? His collar bell is clearly disturbing and it’s hella obvious he doesn't want to remove it.

 

“Fine. Whatever.”

 

Yoongi leaned in, “I hate wearing clothes, to be honest. If it’s okay to be naked I would.”

 

“Jesus Christ, can't you just sit still and shut the fuck up?” Jimin whispered that his lips barely moved.

 

“I’m trying. I wanna go back to my cat form and lick my dick. It’s getting itchy,” He says like it’s something normal. Jimin just looks at him like crazy. _Who in the right mind would lick his dick? Yeah, Yoongi._

 

Yoongi noticed Jimin’s look as he was scratching his bulge, “Oh, right. That wasn't proper. It’s a human-cat thing, you know.”

 

“You’re weird.”

 

“At least I don't masturbate twice a day. Poor you, haven't got laid since birth,” Yoongi fake cries, giving fake sympathies for his owner.

 

“Look who's talking.”

 

“I could say I’m asexual. I kind of just like want to be taken care of for the rest of my life.”

 

“Alright,” Jimin wanted to end the conversation since he’s just going to be roasted by his own pet but Yoongi won’t stop dissing and shading Jimin.

 

“I feel like I’ll die without seeing you getting laid. I’m so sad, honestly.”

 

“Just… shut up, okay? I will disown you.” Of course that’s a joke, but Yoongi didn’t seem to take it as a joke for he looks so disappointed. Yoongi was about to say something but then he closed his lips, and focused on the class til the end.

 

After the first class, Yoongi kept on following Jimin. “Can I see your schedule?” Jimin stopped on his track and faced his pet. Yoongi obediently handed his schedule. “What the—we have the same schedule?!”

 

“I think Jungkook requested for me to have the same schedule as you,” Yoongi said but in reality, he threatened Jungkook so he could help him get into the university.

 

 

_**Flashback** _

 

Yoongi was busy discovering his newfound personified body, which is a first. He didn’t know how, when, and what on earth made him a human that is undeniably cute and pale like his cat form. Yoongi is a Ragdoll; White with a hint of Black. His eyes mint green, brighter than the leaves on summer.

 

He couldn't wait for his owner, Jimin, to come home from school and see his cat as a human. Yoongi bets he’ll be happy to have a real bestfriend who he can cuddle at night without having to worry about the smell cat gives.

 

Yoongi waits patiently enough, since he’s naturally impatient, it’s an improvement to know he’s waiting and sitting on the bed for too long. He then heard a knock. That’s weird. Jimin doesn't knock, he’ll just burst through the door and I would jump in surprise. The knocking continues, and Yoongi wonders if that’s Jimin’s friend.

 

He wanted to open it but he’s naked and he knows humans are conservative enough to wear underwear and shit like that. He groaned and accidentally meowed loud enough for the guest to hear. He pretends to sleep on his owner’s bed, and using his cat senses which definitely lost its super hearing, he heard footsteps coming to Jimin’s room. Fuck.

 

Yoongi pretended to be surprised and scream like a girl, and he recognized the guest, Jungkook. He’s not that fond of Jungkook, he thinks he’s too bratty and weird. Jungkook got all red and went outside, “I-I’m sorry!” He stutters cutely, and that’s when Yoongi thought of something.

 

Yoongi opened the door, still naked (he forgot he’s naked), and flashed a smile at Jungkook, “Hey, Jungkook.”

 

Jungkook was facing his back, moving unsteadily and biting his nails, “Y-y-yes?”

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but laugh, “Why the hell are you so shy?”

 

“I saw a naked man? W-wait, who are you anyway? Where’s Jimin?”

 

“That’s what I'm going to ask you; where’s Jimin?” Yoongi retorted, crossing his arms and his thing dangling in front of Jungkook’s back.

 

“I came here because I thought he’s here, so I don’t really know,” Jungkook gulped, “Are you still naked?”

 

“Nah,” Yoongi grinned. The black haired boy turned around, expecting a clothed Blonde stranger but boy, he’s still naked and the first thing Jungkook saw is Yoongi’s penis.

 

He screamed and ran towards the door, “HEY. Don’t leave til I say so,” Yoongi said and Jungkook obliged.

 

“Enroll me to your school and give me the same class schedule as Jimin. Oh, and, give me scholarship, too,” Jungkook froze. _What is this guy saying?_

 

“I-I can’t do that.”

 

“What?!” Yoongi touched Jungkook’s back that sent tingles to his spine, “Please, help me. Jeon Jungkook.” Yoongi pressed his body on Jungkook’s back which made Jungkook scream like a little girl and jumped away from Yoongi.

 

“Alright, alright. Jesus Christ.”

 

 

_**End of flashback** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's taking so much to update but it's almost summer here and i will surely update more often. also, finals are done i just need to finish some shits. hmu on twitter @cutiejeon ;)


End file.
